Ya no puedo más
by Mars team galactic
Summary: Summer minami es una famosa pokemón ranger pero llegando en oblivia su hermano es secuestrado, el secuestrador la viola como trato de liberación, rebelando en muy poco tiempo su mas grande secreto.


Ya no puedo ocultar mi secreto.

Summer Minammi es una chica de 16 años, muy hermosa, tienes unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabello castaño, lo que más le gusta hacer es ser amiga de los pokemón, por eso entró a los pokemón rangers, a diferencia de su hermano mayor Lectro, líder de gimnasio de ciudad marina, sinnoh, ella no quería llevar en pokéballs, a los pokemón. Ella tiene un hermano gemelo de nombre Ben. Eso era antes ella antes que un suceso la cambiara por completo; Una violación. Después de ese suceso ella rebelara su más grande secreto.

Flashback:

Ben: Ya estamos llegando a la región de oblivia, tenemos que detener los planes de los pinchers.

Summer: Si, pero comó los encontraremos , Ben?

Cuándo de repente ellos vieron a un pokemón de color azul, que era perseguido por unas personas en una máquina voladora.

?: Yija

?: Ahora ríndete, no podeis escapar de vosotros.

Summer: Alto ahí.

?: Eh...

?: ¿ Quién eres?

?: No seas tonto, ella es una ranger.

Summer: Gracias señora por notarlo.

Summer: Ustedes son los pokemón pinchers verdad?

?: Así es, dijo la chica pincher.

Pincher: Y que hace una ranger aquí en una región tan pacifica como oblivia?

Summer: Eso asunto no les incumbe, y porqué perseguian a latios?

Pinchers: Eso no te importa.

Pincher: Ahora prueba nuestros golpes aereos, cortesía de la casa jaja.

Los pinchers comenzarón a dispararle a summer, ella los evitó, cuando de pronto detrás de ella aparece Ben.

Ben: Dejenla en paz a mi compañera, ahora somos 2 contra 2.

pincher: Se ha escapado la presa.

Chica pincher: Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, nos retiramos por ahora.

?: ¡ Alto ahi! ahora tienen a uno más de vuestro lado.

Pinchers: ¡ Lider!

Ben: ¿ Quién eres tú y por que estan persiguiendo a latios?

?: Soy Red eyes uno de los lideres pinchers y a la segunda pregunta no te la puedo responder.

Dicho esto, inspeccionó a Summer de arriba para abajo, haciendola sentir incomoda,Ben se dio cuenta y comenzó a enojarse.

Pinchers: Son unos rangers muy fuertes.

Red eyes: Ya me di cuenta, ahora mandan a unos niñatos como vosotros para que jueguen a ser rangers jajajja.

Summer: Al menos nosotros no somos lideres de una malvada organización que se dedica a robar pokemón.

Ben: Si, ella tiene razón, nosotros tenemos un nivel de inteligencia demasiado superior que la vuestra.

Red eyes: Con que muy listos, mocosos ahora probarán el salto de paracaídas,sin paracaídas.

Red eyes empezó a dispararles dicho esto Summer se dio cuenta y se avalanzo sobre Ben, siendo ella la que cayó disparada.

Ben: Dondé está mi hermana?

Red eyes: Ella es tu hermana?

Ben: Si, ella es mi gemela.

Red eyes: Ahora tu hermana yace en el fondo del mar , probablemente no sobrevivió, jajaja. Ahora te llevaremos con nosotros, seras vuestro amuleto de la buena suerte.

Red eyes: Vosotros dos, agarrenlo y noqueenlo.

Pinchers: Si, señor como ordene.

Dicho esto los pinchers lo noquearón y se lo llevarón a su guarida secreta.

Summer P.O.V

Summer: ummm¿ Dondé estoy?, Ben, hermano dondé estas?

De repente un pichu con un ukelele apareció delante de ella,ella la miró con mucha ternura, pero esa pichu, la miraba con terror.

Summer: Tranquila no te haré daño, soy summer,soy una pokemón ranger,me dedico a proteger a los pokemón y a la naturaleza, pero el pichu no le creia nada.

Summer: Captura on , captura finalizada.

Pichu:pichupi dijo sonriendole.

?: Vaya pichukelele aqui estas y quién es ella?

Summer: Hola soy summer y soy una ranger.

?: Ya me di cuenta, hola soy buck.

Buck: Qué haces aquí?

Summer: Venía con mi hermano, otro ranger porsupuesto y nos atacarón y creo que lo secuestrarón porque no veo que el tambien haya caido aqui.

Buck: Ven te llevare a mi casa para que me platiques con detalle,dicho esto se fueron a cocona.

Cap 2 Llegando a cocona y encontrar a Talo.

Buck: llegamos, bienvenida a Cocona.

Summer: Gracias, es muy bonita la isla.

?: Hola buck, quien es la que lo acompaña?

Buck: Hola Rafa, ella es summer, es una pokemón ranger.

Rafa: Enserio ,pero su uniforme es muy diferente.

Buck: si yo también me di cuenta de eso, pero comprobe cuando ella estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en un aparato.

Rafa: Se refiere a las capturas, yo también quiero verlo,por cierto buck me puedes acompañar a buscar al sr. talo?

Buck: Me encantaría pero ahorita tengo chorros de trabajo.

Summer: Yo voy con el.

Rafa: De veras irias conmigo, eres una monada.

Nico: oh, una ranger me suplirá a mi y me ire muy lejos donde nadien me recuerde prque maestro me quiere cambiar.

Buck: Ella no dejará de ser ranger, va a rescatar a los pokemón de los pinchers, una malvada organizacion que se dedica a secuestrar pokemón.

Summer y Rafa se dirigian al bosque de cocona, cuando ven a unos pinchers secuestrando pokemons.

Rafa: Alto ahí, dejen de molestar a los pokemon.

Pinchers: Miren no es la ranger voladora, jajaj si supieras lo que le pasó al ranger.

Summer: Que le hicieron a mi hermano.

Pinchers: Digamos que es nuestro amuleto de la suerte jajaja.

Rafa: Lo tienen secuestrado?

Summer: Regresenme a mi hermano.

Pinchers: Lo sentimos pero no te daremos información de el jaja, atacad a esta ranger impertinente, croangunk y pachiritsu.

Summer: Captura on, captura finalizada.

Pinchers: Eres muy fuerte niña. Dicho esto los pinchers se largaron del lugar.

Rafa: Muy bien ranger, ahora entremos a la cueva.

Mientras tanto en la cueva, los pinchers se encontraban en una especie de piedra con un extraño simbolo.

Pincher: Seguro que nos podremos adueñar del símbolo?

Pincher Femenina: Claro, tenemos que hacerlo, no quieres hacer enojar a vuestros lideres, verdad?.

Pincher: Cierto.

Mientras tanto Summer y Rafa se adentraban mas a la cueva, escucharon unos extraños ruidos y se sorprendieron al ver a una persona conocida por Rafa.

Rafa: Señor Talo, qué hace usted aquí?

Talo: Hola Rafa, quién es esta jovencita?

Rafa: Ella es Summer, una pokemón Ranger.

Summer: Mucho gusto, señor Talo.

Talo: igualmente.

Talo: estaba persiguiendo a unos tipejos que venían en una especie de ovni.

Summer: Los pinchers, vamos hay que detenerlos.

Summer: Alto ahí, que pretendeis hacer con eso.

Pincher: Llegais tarde.

Pincher: Cierto, ya tenemos lo que queremos.

Pichu se encontraba preparando una descarga hacia los pinchers, pero cuando ella salto, un pincher la aventó rompiendole su ukelele.

Pichu:... pi...chu

Rafa: Oh no, le han roto su ukelele, descuida la ranger se vengará

Summer: No piensan pelear,eh, que cobardicas que sois.

Pincher: Atacad cranidos.

Cranidos: Crannnnnnnidooooooooooos.

Summer: Captura on, captura finalizada.

Pinchers: Esto no se va quedar así, perdimos pero al menos conseguimos vuestro objetivo.

Summer: Regresen.

Rafa: Al menos averiguamos que quería el símbolo.

Rafa: Dicho esto es una misión cumplida.

Talo: hay que regresar a Cocona.

Unos minutos más tarde, el trío llegaba a Cocona, de repente un conocido de Talo aparece en la aldea.

?: Hola Talo, tan fuerte como siempre verdad?

Talo: Si, hace mucho que no nos veiamos .

Eduardo: Cierto, quien es ella?

Summer: Soy summer, soy una ranger, soy originaria de la región Sinnoh.

Eduardo: El gusto es mío.

Talo: Ranger, gracias por ayudarme hace rato, si me disculpais tengo que hablar con Eduardo.

Rafa: Bien, volvamos a casa de Buck.

Summer: si

Cap 3 Arregla el ukelele.

Buck: Que bueno volveros a ver.

Summer: Si, fue un día muy ajetreado

Rafa: Los pinchers , le rompieron el ukelele a pichu.

Buck: Si me di cuenta, ella me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos que se lo arreglara,pero como no tengo el material necesario, no puedo repararselo.

Nico: maestro yo voy por la madera.

Buck: excelente,decidido iras tu.

Nico: Aunque me gustaria que me acompañara Summer, pero que tal si los pinchers llegan, me secuestran y me amarran bien fuerte.

Buck: nico ya deja de tener esa imaginación enfermiza.

Summer: No hay problema, lo acompaño.

Nico: gracias , summer, vamos a la lancha de buck que esta aqui afuera.

Pescador: Desean ir a isla Dolzor?

Summer: Si porfavor.

Pescador: Rumno a isla dolzor, agarrense bien.

Pescador: hemos llegado, cuidense.

Summer: Gracias, a ver nico dondé esta la madera?

Nico: Sigueme esta por aquí no tiene pierde.

Summer: De acuerdo.

Nico: Mira alli esta el arbol, contiene mucha madera de la que necesitamos, dejame y voy por ella, a la 1 a la las 3 ahi voy.

Summer: Con cuidado.

Nico: La tengo, uahhhhhhhhh.

Summer: Nico, que sucede?

Nico: No me di cuenta que ahi adentro había una manada de sunkern y los desperte y ahora vienen por mi.

Sunkern:

Summer: Captura on, captura finalizada.

Nico: Eres realmente buena en las capturas.

Summer: Gracias, ahora volvamos a isla reiris.

Nico: De acuerdo.

Pescador:¿ Quieren ir a isla reiris?

Summer: Si,porfavor.

Pescador: De acuerdo, alla vamos.

Pescador: Hemos llegado, cuidense.

Nico: Vamos con el maestro.

Nico: Maestro, aquí tiene la madera.

Buck: Si , gracias.

Summer: Buck, ¿ de casualidad usted no arregla capturadores?

Buck: No, la hija de rodel, el ranger local de aquí, si lo hace , debeis ir a buscarla cuanto antes.

Buck: Si quereis podeis salir un rato a relajarte, por hoy has trabajado mucho.

Summer: si

Cap 4. La violación y confesión a su violador.

Eran las 8 de la noche y Summer se encontraba recorriendo isla reiris, cuando de repente empieza a obscurecer y siente que alguien la observa, pero ella ya no le dio importancia.

Summer P.O.V

Summer: Pichu,debería de confesarles a mis amigos y a mi familia la razón por la cuál no he tenido ningún novio.

Pichu: ?

Summer: Pronto sabras amiga,ojala que me aceptes.

?: Vaya si, que la hermanita de mi rehén esta bien bonita, está noche serás mía pequeña, muajaja dicho esto la comenzó a seguir.

Summer: Este bosque es hermoso, pero ya esta obscureciendo, oye pichu oigo una voz conocida en la cueva vamos.

Pichu: pichupichu

?: De seguro caira a mi trampa, que bueno que grabe la voz de su hermano jajja, el pobrecillo esta secuestrado y no sabe lo que le haré a su sexy hermanita jajja.

?: Summer, ayudame, soy yo, tu hermano, estoy aqui adentro. se escucho una voz adentro de la cueva.

Summer comenzó a caminar, cuando de repente siente que alguien la agarra de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

Summer: Tu... Dondé esta ben?

?: Ah, el ranger jajaja, si lo tenemos nosotros, mira te traje una prueba de que el esta con vida, el le entrego la imagen a ella pero sin soltarla de la cintura.

Summer se dio cuenta que ben estaba vivo, estaba en una celda, atado de pies y manos y vendado de los ojos.

Summer: Suéltame, quitate.

Red eyes: No quiero hacerlo, dicho esto la besó.

Summer: quitate cerdo, regresame a mi hermano.

Red eyes: Si lo quieres tendras que pasar una noche conmigo, serás mia solamente y de nadien mas.

Summer: s...i

Red eyes: Buena niña, dicho esto llevó a Summer colgando de su hombro al lugar dondé pasaría un largoooooooooo rato con él.

Summer: Por qué yo?

Red eyes: Por que eres hermosa.

Summer: Cuando veré a mi hermano.

Red eyes: muy pronto querida.

Red eyes: Solo tendras que venir a este hotel 6 veces más y hacer lo que te diga y en el ultimo encuentro tendrás a tu hermanito.

Summer:... Entendi...do.

Red eyes: Bien ya llegamos, disfrutaste de nuestro recorrido.

Summer: No, si me llevabas colgada en tu hombro como un saco de patatas.

Red eyes la bajó de su hombro y se la llevó cargada en brazos hasta la habitación.

Red eyes: Estas lista preciosa?

Summer:...

Red eyes empezó a desvestirla, comenzó besandola y luego sus labios empezaron a recorrer su cuello, el vio el tamaño de sus pechos,empezó a chuparlos como una mamila.

Red eyes: Si que te tenías guardado tus tesoros, muy bien ya no aguanto más.

Red eyes se empezó a quitar su ropa, mostrando sus abdominales, se empezó a comodar para penetrarla.

Red eyes: Lista, preparate por que ahi voy. dicho esto empezó a penetrarla.

Summer: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.m...e... due...le... mucho.

Red eyes: Di mi nombre.

Summer: R.e...d .

Red eyes sonrió y empezó a tocarla,ninguna parte del cuerpo de ella ya no quedaba por manosear.

Red eyes: Vendras toda esta semana para nuestro encuentro, este es el precio que tendrás que pagar por tu hermano, te lo entregaré en ruinas alpha este domingo a las 5 solita, de acuerdo?

Summer: Si...

Red eyes: Te esta gustando jejej

Summer: Tengo que aclarar algo, tener relación sexual contigo no significa nada para mi, esta es mi primera ves con un hom...en la región de dondé yo vengo ya tuve mi primera ves con una chica.

Red eyes:... Eres lesbiana?

Summer: Si y con orgullo.

Red eyes: vaya una ranger con preferencias sexuales distintas.

Summer: Es ese mi secreto, Ben y mi otro hermano no saben de eso pero les dire la verdad.

Summer: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, cuanto falta para terminarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Red eyes: Ya, listo, estuviste muy buena. Sabes que mejor te entregó de una ves a tu hermano.

Summer: Enserio, gracias.

Red eyes: Me di cuenta que no puedo cambiar tus emociones, si prefieres tener una hermosa relación, que sea con la chica que amas, yo no puedo cambiar tus preferencias sexuales.

Summer: gracias.

Red eyes llamó a sus colegas para que le trajeran a Ben.

Red eyes: Me acaba de llegar un sms diciendome que ya estan aqui.

Summer: Bennnnnnnnnnn.

Cap 5. El reencuentro y summer habla sobre sus sentimientos.

Ben: Dondé está mi hermana?

pinchers: Ahi viene, dejame te desato y te quito la venda.

Ben: Summer...

Summer: Hermano, tenemos que hablar a solas.

Dicho esto red eyes y sus secuases desaparecieron.

Summer: Hermano, el precio que tuve que pagar por ti fue, acostarme con red eyes.

Ben: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Summer: si , pero le aclaré que yo ya no era virgen

Ben: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Summer: Yo tuve mi primera vez con Maylene la lider de gimnasio de rocavelo, amiga de vuestro hermano lectro.

Ben: Eres lesbiana hermana?

Summer: Si, espero que eso no os afecte en nuestra relación de hermanos.

Ben: que bueno que me lo dijiste además yo ya tenia mis sospechas, lectro también las tenía.

Ambos: Es hora de volver a casa .

Summer: es hora de decirle a lectro.

Cap 6. El regreso a Sinnoh, la llegada de Maylene.

Summer: llegamos por fin a ciudad marina, vuestra casa.

?: Cuanto tiempo queridos hermanitos.

Summer y Ben: Lectro, hermano mayor , dijeron ambos corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

Lectro: bienvenidos a casa,traje a alguien que quiere verte , tu ya sabes quien es hermana.

Summer: Lectro yo no he tenido novio por que mis preferencias son diferentes, yo siempre he amado a Maylene.

Lectro: lo sabia, yo siempre mire como se miraban, no te preocupes yo te quiero tal y como eres, a pesar de tus preferencias siempre seras mi hermanita.

Ben: y yo que?

Lectro: tu tambien, pero tu no eres gay verdad? jajaj

Ben: no, ami me gustaa Fantina bien lo sabes.

Lectro: Si, pero ella es mucho mayor que tu.

Ben: no importa.

?: ya llegaste , tengo que deciros algo enfrente de ustedes.

Summer: Maylene , dijo ella con mucha alegria abrazandola y besandola.

maylene: , te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con vos, claro si tus hermanos aceptan que nos casemos.

Ben y lectro: shiuuuuuuuu, claro que aceptamos, maylene hazla feliz

Summer: gracias.

3 meses después maylene y summer se casarón, ben se comprometió con fantina, lectro se casaria dentro de 6 meses con candice su novia, red eyes se casó con blue eyes. Fin


End file.
